dream state
by skeptic skeleton
Summary: "With the rain falling and her heart gone, her faith in summer slipped away." Cat and Beck were there for each other until the end, until the end began before their beginning could start.


**Hey Bat readers! Some of you may know me from my other works, but if you don't, I'm (insert pretty first name here). **

**Haha, I kid. My online name is Abi and let's just leave it at that. **

**First off, a big thank you to ****Digidestend Angel for all her help with coming up with the idea and the lovely advice. If you haven't read her stories yet, go read them now then come back to this because they are just that good. They are fabulous and awesome and no one should tell her otherwise. :)**

**Moving on, this is going to be a sadder kind of story. Pretty angst, but not to an extreme, if you get what I mean. I just hadn't written anything sad in a while and thought might as well, before it starts to annoy me.**

**Please read on enjoy!**

* * *

Standing there, the crowd makes her feel small. People cry and sob and sniffle—actions so heavy and sad that she wants to run and run and never turn back.

Not until she is back in his arms again.

But no. She cannot even see his sparkling eyes or hear his deep, melodious laugh anymore. Not when they are burying her very heart and soul six feet under.

Cat Valentine sits in the second to front row, first spot. The small redhead appears even tinier in her funeral wear. Feels even smaller as her heart, now cracking to stone, sinks to her stomach as she looks ahead, tears streaming down her face.

This is not how it is supposed to be. She should not be sitting amongst a mourning crowd in a church as her meaning of life is being given his final farewell.

No, she and Beck should be running down the beach, laughing and chasing and wishing their summer longer and college worries shorter.

Cate prides herself on being a perfect Christian daughter—not to mention swearing is wrong and dirty on her tongue—but crying there, and hearing his family and their friends so wounded by this tragedy, makes her lungs want to scream until her voice is nothing and everything bad and mean and spiteful is gone.

She, that tiny little redhead no more than 5"3 and 90 pounds, wants to find that stupid motorcycle gang and scream and yell and have a fit until nothing is left in her. They ruin her summer (her life, more like it), they should pay. Not him; not her Beck.

Walking like she is made of lead, Cat stands still to look over his body. It pains her being to look at her love so pale and lifeless and still. Lip quivering, she remembers Beck's words on that hot California.

"_You're my beautiful girl. Forever and always."_

Why him? Cat thinks sorrowfully as her eyes dart up to ceiling. Why Beck? Is not worthy enough of such well treatment anymore?

A shuddering, trembling mess, Cat sloppily slips of the thing gold band that rests on her wrist and gently places it on his chest. Something to remember her by.

Pastor Mark gives her a pitying glance (the same that all of the mourning lovers of the deceased receive from him) as she turns back to her seat.

Cat is too busy lost in thought, memories, to listen to the poems and songs picked out by Beck's mother. She thinks of all the previous hot and sunny days the happy couple spent together. All the long nights on top of his RV, laughing and drunk on picture of their future. All the times Beck slipped his lips over hers and promised nothing get in their way. That the world was theirs to have and only theirs.

She hates to think of it all as a lie.

No. She refuses to let her mind sink to that kind of place. What they had is waiting, just in another life.

In a blink, it seems, everyone is standing and Beck is being lifted, men moving him to where no light shines and life fades.

Outside, as she follows the crowd, with the rain falling and her heart gone, her faith in summer slips away. Darkness settles in a deep pit in her stomach, nesting to stay. Can nothing ever go right for her? Can they not have just one happy ending?

"Why now…" she cries into his grave through her tears. Flowers are thrown over the casket, and in a desperate attempt, Cat leaps with her feet nearly inches from landing on the casket when strong arms pull her back with extreme force.

"Not today, Lil' Red," Andre whispers, setting her on the ground. Even when her heels make contact with the ground, he refuses to let her go. He already lost Beck; losing her in such a short time span would be too much

_**Two Years Later…**_

Sun shines high overhead, streaming through her window and causing bright spots to dance in front of her eyes.

The world just loves to mock her, does it not?

Cat is slow with getting herself around, pulling on the same funeral ready clothes from that cursed day. His picture beams at her from her nightstand as she readies herself for her visit. She felt sick—her empty stomach twisting as she leaves her apartment.

All the _excuse me'_s and _pardon me'_s leaving her tongue as she pushes through the LA crowd feel false and Cat feels bad, honestly, for being rude to the innocent people as she runs—trips, more than ever—to the entrance of the cemetery.

Beck's headstone did not suit his personality for one thing Cat finds the rough, curved slab of stone marking his spot amongst the deceased cold and heartless—nothing like his lively self-used to be.

Tori picked out the horrendous yellow tulips and purple daisies that framed the headstone. Beck did not like any other flower than classic red roses and yellow lilies, because they are hers. She knows so because Beck told her on their one year anniversary. It's those little moments, conversations that she would hold forever and in his hearts.

The young redhead falls to her knees, overcome with a strong wave of sobs that wrack her body. She leans her forehead against the cool slab, glaring at the flowers that practically laugh at him. He hates tulips and the color purple. Anyone would know that. Except Tori, the one who had a say in everything because they were just _such good friends._

Cat continues to cry, only harder, for taking out all her hate and bitterness and loneliness on the people who only tried to help.

But one the day marking one year of her heart being gone, Cat lies next to him, head to dirt, and prays for the one day the gaping hole in her chest would be prepared.

* * *

**Yay, the quickest one-shot I've ever done in my entire FanFiction history. It's kind of short, but I think it gets the point across.**

**So, another thanks to DA, who was a major help with all her advice and everything.**

**Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it and review to tell me your thoughts and if I should do another one. Bye!**


End file.
